In the Name of
by god-damn-sam
Summary: Bella, Rose, and Alice are humans that are destined to become very powerful vampires. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are sent to protect them from James and his coven who are trying to take over the vampire world. OOC, Cannon couples.
1. Prolouge

Summary: Bella, Rose, and Alice are humans that are destined to become very powerful vampires. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are sent to protect them from James and his coven who are trying to take over the vampire world.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing on this story except the concept. All characters belong to the wonderful SM to which we all bow down and worship.

Prologue

BPOV

Forks, Washington: as if life couldn't get any more boring, I willingly chose to move to Forks 2 years ago. Why? Because Renee, and her whishy washy self, married Phil and decided to travel the world and insisted I move in with my dad, Charlie. Thanks a lot mom.

Don't get me wrong, I have wonderful friends here and without them, I don't think I would have survived this long. Rose and Alice are like my sisters now. But even they agree, Forks is as close to Hell as I ever want to get.

Junior year started as any other school year did. Rose picked me and Alice up, we drove to school, parked in our normal spot, got our schedules, compared classes, and went on our merrily ways until we met up again at lunch. Even I could tell, however, that something new was gracing us at Forks High. The excited energy in the school was tangible and I was hoping that whatever it was, would bring some much needed drama to our hallowed halls.

Little did I know that, that something new was three, yes three, extremely gorgeous guys and an endless amount of adventure, suspense, fantasy, destinies and…love?

EPOV

Forks, Washington: cloudy and Rainy 360 (or so) days of the year; perfect place for vampires. If only I had come here on my own free will. But I no longer had free will, I was one of the most honored members of the Volturi special forces. I was sent to protect potential powerful vampires in their human lives before the change. My maker, father, whatever, Carlisle was my leader. My brothers, fellow guardsmen, whatever, Jasper and Emmett were my team.

I loved what I did. Protecting the future of the vampire world from falling to that nasty James whats-his-face and his coven was a wonderful thing. James was on a current mission to try and take over the vampire world and change the rules to where we could expose ourselves to humans. It doesn't take a genius to know that his idea was beyond moronic. So my mission, was to protect humans suspected of having immense powers when changed into vampires.

Which brings my little tale back to Forks, Washington. Jasper, Emmett, and I were to watch over three young women who, according to an old prophecy, were supposed to become the most powerful vampires ever known.

Little did I know that this journey would bring my brothers and I the one thing we always wanted; love. But we didn't know that at the time.

**AN: AND IM BACK! So this is a story ive been thinking about for a long time. Its up to yall to tell me if you want me to continue. If all goes to plan, I will be updating Mondays and/or Fridays; maybe even a Wednesday every now and again. I plan on all the characters to be a little OOC, Edward is not going to be so broody and emo; he is going to be confident but still sweet and so not a jackass. Bella is going to also be confident and snarky but not as dependent as she was in Twilight. So tell me what you think!**


	2. Magnetic Pull

**Disclaimer: Any publically recognized characters, situations, blah blah blah, belong to their perspective owners (i.e. NOT ME). I only own the way I am manipulating them for your pleasure. ENJOY!**

BPOV

"Alright guys, what classes do we have together?" I asked

"All of us have Trig and English together. You and Alice have P.E. and me and you have History." Rose replied.

"Well at least I will have some moral support in P.E. That's always nice."

"Yes Bella, I'm sure it is but I will not be on your team. I learned that lesson last year."

"Whatever Alice that ball barley touched you."

Alice just huffed and turned to walk towards our Trig class with Mr. Masen.

Ah junior year, still not the top dogs of the school but not the bottom either. Junior year meant, SAT prep, college planning, figuring out what you want to do with your life. I really didn't want to think of any of that. I wanted to read my classics and be relaxed. I didn't want to stress about school or the future.

"Hey, have you girls seen the new guys yet?" Jessica asked

"School hasn't even started and you are already gossiping Jess? I think that is a record for you."

"Whatever Rose, have you seen them yet? Talk about man meat! I wouldn't mind any of them taking me in a janitor closet. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you Bella?"

It was common knowledge that I was probably the most pure female in the school aside from Angela and maybe the quiet Goth girl in the back of the room.

"Oh Jess, you make fun of me because I'm a virgin, I make fun of you because of all the STD's you have."

That got her to shut up. She turned back around in her seat and started talking to the other bane of my existence Lauren Mallory.

"Looking good this year Bella."

"Shove it Newt, didn't happen last year and it's not going to happen this year. Although I'm sure Jessica would be more than willing to share herself with you." Diseases and all, I added in my head. Jessica turned back around and sneered at me, to which I chuckled under my breath.

School continued on without any appearance of the new "man meat". I was curious to see who these guys were but not to the point of obsession like the rest of the female population seemed to be.

Lunch came at a much needed time. Classes were starting to get boring. Alice, Rose and I sat at our usual table by the windows facing out towards the rest of the cafeteria. We were all talking about what we wanted to do that weekend, if anything at all, when they walked in.

3 of the most gorgeous pieces of human art. The first one who walked in was a tall, blonde, muscular guy. The second one was taller than the first and way more muscular but had a younger looking face. He had curly brown hair and dimples that could make you melt. When the last guy walked in, I nearly fainted at the sight of him. He was so beautiful. He had a head full of messy bronze hair that looked like he either rolled out of bed from sleeping or fucking. His body was the perfect mix of muscle and lean. He walked with grace and held himself with so much confidence. He oozed sex and I was drooling at the thought of him.

"The blonde one is Jasper, we have History together. He is the smart silent type. He didn't talk much unless he was answering questions from the teacher." Alice said in a whisper. You could tell that she wanted Jasper and was having a difficult time from jumping up and talking to him.

"The big burly one is Emmett; he is loud, funny, and absolutely perfect. I have English and P.E with him" Rose added in her super sexy voice. "It was weird though because every time he looked at me I got this weird buzzing sound in my head and felt something a magnetic pull towards him."

"I felt that too with Jasper. I wonder what that is?"

I barley heard what they were saying because I was still staring the third unnamed bronze haired god. He was looking around the cafeteria with a bored look on his face, that is until he made eye contact with me.

It felt like the whole world stopped spinning; everything stopped existing except for me and him. I started to hear this buzzing sound in my head and I had the unnatural feeling to get up and go to him, but I didn't. He stared back at me, a look of confusion graced his beautiful face, then his eyebrows pulled together giving the impression of being in complete concentration.

"Hello, earth to Bella! Anybody home in there?" Rose asked while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm here. Hey, what's the name of the third new guy? The one with the bronze hair?"

"Oh, that's Edward. Why?" Alice replied

"Because I felt that pull thing and heard the buzzing you guys were talking about when he looked at me. It was weird."

Lunch continued on but I was no longer involved in the conversations. I kept looking over at Edward who would, on occasion, look over at me with that confused look in his eye.

I walked to Biology in a haze. I wanted to know why Edward looked confused; hell I just wanted to know Edward; to know him, to talk to him…to fuck him.

When I walked into the Biology room, only a few people were there so I took a seat at the table in the back of the room next to a window so I could get lost in my thoughts alone. I felt that tugging sensation again and looked up to see Edward walking into the room. I noticed that the only seat available was next to me. Someone must have been watching over me.

"Good afternoon class, the seats you are sitting in will be your seats for the remainder of the semester, so say hi to your lab partners."

The class erupted into conversation and I sat, ramrod straight, not wanting to make the first move and, inevitably, embarrass myself.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." The voice of the angel sitting next to me said.

"Uh…Hi, I'm…uh…Bella Swan." I stuttered in response.

"Bella, such a perfect name for an attractive girl."

I blushed, involuntary reaction.

"Thank you. So, where did you move from? It's not every day we get new students here."

"I would imagine so, my family and I just moved here from Alaska. My mother wanted to move to a small town closer to her family, who live in Seattle, and luckily Forks General was looking for a new surgeon so my father took the job and we moved here."

"Wait, Dr. Panty Dropper is your dad?" Woah, did I just say that out loud? "Uh, sorry, that was embarrassing."

He laughed but didn't look like he was upset or disgusted at my name for his father. "It's ok, my brothers and I are used to the names our father gets from the female population. Dr. Panty Dropper is a new one though. Usually we get Dr. DILF, something of a more, perverted nature."

I nodded in understanding because the name I gave him was PG compared to the name Rose gave him when we saw him yesterday while bringing the nurses cookies. I had made so many trips to the ER that I sometimes made the nurses cookies as a thank you.

Biology continued on in the same fashion. I told him about Phoenix and my home life. We talked about our shared interest in music and classic literature. I didn't want Biology to end, but the bell rang anyway.

"See you later Bella."

"Bye Edward!"

I didn't pay attention in PE, luckily since it was the first day we didn't have to do anything. I spent the entire class thinking over everything Edward and I had talked about and before I knew it, I was walking out to Rose's car to go home.

I looked across the parking lot hoping to get a last glance at Edward, when I saw him standing next to a silver Volvo across the lot waiting for his brother. He smiled crookedly at me and I nearly fell over from my weak knees.

As long as he was at school, I think for once in my life I would never dread showing up to this institution. Now if only I could figure out a way to get him into my bed.

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for reading! This story has gotten a lot of traffic and that makes me really happy. However, reviews would make me even happier. I want to know what you guys think, what you guys want to see happen. Suggestions that I use will be given credit. **

**Music listened too while writing this: "Little Smirk" and "Bad Girlfriend" by **_**Theory of a Deadman**_** and "Dead" by **_**My Chemical Romance**_

**See you next time.**


	3. Dreams and Dates

**Disclaimer: Any publically recognized characters, situations, blah blah blah, belong to their perspective owners (i.e. NOT ME). I only own the way I am manipulating them for your pleasure. ENJOY!**

3. Dreams and Dates

Dreams. Dreams of happiness, love, loneliness, solitude. Dreams of people, places, things, wishes, fears. Dreams of nothing, dreams of everything. Dreams of—_Edward._

The night following the first day of school was restless. My night was filled with dreams of Edward, running, vampires, werewolves, castles, red eyes, gold eyes, animals, humans—blood; lots of blood. I didn't understand what my subconscious was trying to tell me but one thing I was sure of; Edward was a common thread in all my dreams.

I woke up early the next day. Way earlier than necessary. I showered, blew dry my hair, dressed casually but more dressy than my normal and ate breakfast with Charlie.

The drive to school was filled with silence. I'm pretty sure we were all thinking about the weird buzzing and the new guys at school.

"What do you girls think about a sleepover this weekend? I have a feeling we will have a lot to talk about" Alice asked.

"Sure that sounds great, Charlie will be out of town so we can have it at my place"

"I'm in" Rose answered as we pulled into our parking spot.

I got out of the car and looked around the parking lot. Kids were walking around gathering at cars and talking before classes started. Pretty normal if you ask me; that is until a shiny silver Volvo came speeding into the lot and everyone stared. I knew it was the Cullen boys, I felt the pull I only felt when around Edward.

"Come on Bella, we need to get to class" Alice said as she pulled me along behind her.

Morning classes went by extremely slow. I couldn't concentrate nor did I want to. I couldn't get his face out of my mind.

When lunch time rolled around, I all but ran to the cafeteria. When I got to the door I looked over and saw Alice and Rose both out of breath. They looked at me and we all laughed.

"We are officially pathetic" Rose stated

We nodded at her as we made our way through the lunch line and over to our table. Once we were seated we started making a vey of the room. Everyone was there, well almost everyone. We sat for a few minutes waiting for the Cullen boys to come in the room but they never showed.

"Weird, wonder where they could be?" Alice asked

I walked to Biology in a haze of confusion, it was only their second day of school and they were already missing? It made no sense at all.

I walked into the room and took a seat my table and took up doodling until class started. My mind was thinking over meaningless things when I felt the pull and heard the buzzing in my head. _Edward. _I looked up to see him walk into the room in all of his sexified glory.

"Hello Bella" he said as he sat down.

"Hi Edward, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, how about yourself?"

"Good."

At that point Mr. Banner came into the room to start class. The period drug on and on seemingly with no end in sight. I noticed Edward wasn't taking notes but instead was looking out the corner of his eye at me. I didn't understand why. Sure I was pretty and had a good body but nothing of significance when it came to guys like Edward Cullen.

What are you staring at? I wrote on a piece of paper and slid over to him

You. Is that a problem?

Well, no, but I don't understand why you are looking at me of all people

You are very attractive, why wouldn't I look at you?

I didn't have time to respond because the bell rang. The rest of the day continued on is a daze. Edward thought I was attractive and gave me a wink as he left the room. I was officially turning into one of those preteen girls you see on TV who swoon the moment a guy looks at them.

EPOV

I don't get it. Why cant I read her mind? She is the one person on this planet who I wanted to know their thoughts and I couldn't. This is so infuriating. It also doesn't help matters that she is the most beautiful being I've ever seen. I couldn't get involved however, I was supposed to be protecting her from that scum bag James and his coven.

_What has you thinking so hard about bro?_

"I cant read her thoughts Em, I don't get it."

_Ah, I can see how that would be a problem._

"Why are feelings of intense lust rolling off of you if that's all your thinking about?" Damnit Jasper and his empathy.

"Probably because not only can I not read her but I also think she is the most beautiful person on this god forsaken planet" I replied

"Oh no, she's got nothing on Rosalie" Emmett said under his breath

"Im going to take a wild guess her and say Jasper has some of these same feeling about Alice as well"

"You know it."

"We can't get involved like that guys. We were sent to protect them, that's all."

"While I see your point son, I beg to differ. Aro did send you on this mission to protect them. They are destined to become vampires within a few years if not months. Have you ever stopped to think about how you and your brothers are lonely? Finding your mates would be a good thing"

"Yes but Carlisle, how do we know these girls are our mates?"

"Edward, when you are around Bella do you hear a buzzing in your head? Do you feel something like a magnetic pull towards her? Is it starting to get harder and harder for you to leave her at the end of the day?"

I nodded and the noticed how Emmett and Jasper were nodding also.

"That son, is how you know you found your mate. I felt that same thing with Esme. Now all you have to do is decide how you are going to react to that. All of you are, and the decision is easier than you think."

Always so cryptic that father of mine. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to go find Bella and hide her away with me until James was taken care of, then I wanted to make her mine in every sense of the word. I knew however, that I could not do that. So I decided to treat this like any other teenage crush I've seen on TV. I was going to ask her out on a date and do this the human way.

**AN: If you haven't see already, I have a link on my profile to my Polyvore site where you can see the outfits I envision the people wearing in all chapters and also what I think these kids look like. I always thought having a picture of what the people look like to the authors helped me imagine the story in my head better so there yah go. **

**Reviews make me so so so happy. Reviews are better than Edward staring at you from the corner of his eye! **


End file.
